Your Perfectness annoys me
by Lara Knight
Summary: "Bo?" Tamsin questioned worried as the recently nearly dead woman jumped up. "Yeah tam tam?" Bo replied walking towards her bedroom swaying her hips as she went. "Bo, where are you going? And don't call me that" Tamsin called out jogging to catch up with her as Bo slipped from view. Basically PWP Valkubus sex scene we missed last season.


**No plot whatsoever. Started with a plot in my mind then I watched the Valkubus kiss scene about 1000 times and it just magically disappeared. PWP here we come...damn Valkubus feels...**

* * *

Two bodies lay on the ground of Bo Dennis's home. One was dead the other almost.

God she was totally a part of the Scooby gang and liking it, Tamsin kinda hated herself for getting dragged into this damn thing.

Anyway running out of drinks she broke into Bo's place planning to raid there cabinet, only to find a scary looking creature completely dead and Bo about a metre away also looking dead.

Naturally the blonde ran over to the still body. "Oh god please don't be dead" she muttered checking the over woman's pulse.

Not finding one she quickly leaned down to try and see if any sign of breathing from the brunette.

She was still breathing and a weak pulse but alive.

"Bo, you have to wake up. Bo you need to stay with me, okay?" she began panicking, what could she do?

Tamsin eventually came to the realisation that Bo was a succubus, there was only one option.

"Oh damn it" she muttered before leaning down right before the other woman's perfect with a slight cut lips.

"Bo –feed" she told her pressing her lips hoping her eyes would open.

But nothing, no reaction.

"Come on Bo!" she whispered before kissing her woman's again using her tongue hoping to get some kind of reaction.

At first it was only a little but Tamsin knew Bo was alive feeling that same pleasure and pain mix she got last time from kissing her.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked confused in-between coughs.

"Oh thank god you're not dead" was the entire blonde's reply.

"Why are you here? Why does my stomach hurt?" Bo asked cocking her head to the side looking up at Tamsin.

"I wanted a drink and you were all dead on the ground" she explained her eyes lighting up at the sight of the succubi breathing.

Suddenly Bo screamed out in pain clutching her stomach as blood began rabidly streaming from under her hand.

"You didn't take enough, take more" Tamsin stated urgently looking at the flowing blood.

"No, I could take too much, your chai is…..addictive" Bo whispered to week to say it too loud.

"You need to feed Bo, so feed" Tamsin demeaned.

"You need to stop me if I take too much" Bo whispered wordlessly agreeing.

Tamsin does as she did before pressing her lips firmly against Bo's letting her feed knowing that's all she can do for her.

Bo takes only what she needs to heal the huge cut through her middle and then stops her eyes closed.

Tamsin is the first to open hers to stare at Bo's blank face, motionless as stone.

"Bo? Are you okay?" she asks confused on why her eyes aren't open and she isn't making fun of her for kissing her twice in one day.

"I think you're chai is effecting me different" she stated her eyes clutched closed.

"Why do you think that?" Tamsin asked flicking her hair away.

"Just a feeling" Bo stated trying to sound calmer than she was.

"Bo open your eyes" Tamsin requested.

Bo did, her normal eyes an electric seductive blue still.

"Bo?" Tamsin questioned worried as the recently nearly dead woman jumped up.

"Yeah tam tam?" Bo replied walking towards her bedroom swaying her hips as she went.

"Bo, where are you going? And don't call me that" Tamsin called out jogging to catch up with her as Bo slipped from view.

The second the blonde stepped into the bedroom she was slammed into a nearby wall pressed there by a certain brunette's body.

"You don't like tam tam?" she asked her lips hovering over the taller woman's, teasing.

"I…..I….Um…" Tamsin began drawn and distracted by Bo's burning blue eyes.

Bo grinned watching Tamsin's aura spiking with every second.

"You're….doing that thing….no fair!" the trapped woman realised.

"Oh come on, you know you like it" Bo whispered in her ear her hot breath tingling there.

"I….I…" Tamsin began again but unable to finish her line of thought.

"If you have thought about how hot it would be for me to use my succubus powers on you imagine it now" Bo stated pushing her body closer to the wall.

Tamsin refused to answer Bo just grinned.

"You don't have to say anything, how turned on you are right now says it for you tam tam" Bo told the blonde whom at the time was biting her lip and looking up at the celling.

"Using Fae powers isn't fa-"her sentence cut off by a wave of arousal hitting her leaving her making a simple o sound.

Bo had pulled her hand up above her head and was using her succubus powers to her advantage the red waves from her fingers hitting her victim.

"That's right Tammy, just relax into it, don't fight it there's not much point" Bo whispered grinning.

"You aren't yourself…..okay? You're gonn-a…...regret-this" the blonde sadly tried.

"Come now Tam Tam, you know you- *she turned it up a few levels*- want this" Bo slurred running her hand up and down Tamsin's arm.

Tamsin didn't know what to do, she just stood there her knees feeling as if they were going to buckle and her breathing heavy like she had just ran a marathon.

"For someone that's always talking you seem to be having a lot of trouble with sentences tonight tam tam" Bo commented beginning to kiss her neck while shoving her knee between her lovers almost crumbling legs.

The blonde just moaned helpless against the wall squirming against the well positioned leg.

Tamsin's eyes were so huge you could barely see the colour in them.

Her hands still held above her head she tried to free them as Bo wasn't really touching her enough.

"Impatient are we tam tam?" Bo asked as the Valkyrie groaned needily and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I want you" she blurted out in some hope that telling Bo would make her do what they both know she needed.

Bo stopped her kissing and removed her leg letting Tamsin land on her feet hot and very bothered.

She held her hands still and dragged her to the close bed and through her down.

"Never thought you would be the aggressive one in the bedroom" Tamsin commented panting moving her body up on her elbows to look at the Succubi standing at the edge.

The blonde have naturally landed with her legs open at so far had not bothered to close them Bo decided to take advantage of that.

Straddling one of her legs Bo leaned up and kissed the Valkyrie pulling the blonde's lip into her mouth and sucking it, earning a mumbled moan.

"Bo what .doing?" Tamsin asked as Bo opened up her shirt with egger eyes as if she was opening presents on Christmas.

"I'm thanking you for bringing me back to life tam tam. That's what **friends** do" she claimed undoing the black overly sexy bra that seems a bit extreme for everyday wear.

"Friends do not use their succubus powers to get other friends hot, Bo" The Blonde's normal sarcasm was coming back.

"Nice to see the mean you is still in there but I like the whimpering side better" Bo grinned and placed her hand on Tamsin ripped ads and began sending red waves through her finger tips against it.

Smiling the whole time Bo began licking, sucking and biting Tamsin's painfully hardened nipples, this plus the succubus amazing red waves and within minutes Tamsin was at her breaking point if Bo's fingers didn't move south soon she would do it herself. Bo knew this, reading sexual aroma was both a gift and a curse, in this case a gift because she knew exactly how much further Tamsin could go.

"Bo…." The Valkyrie wined, rubbing her legs together annoyed at the pool of wetness there.

"Yes, Tam Tam?" Bo asked innocently as if they weren't in the middle of some crazy hot foreplay.

"I want you" Tamsin groaned, aching her back off the bed.

"What do you want Tammy, te-eee-ll me?" Bo whispered in the blonde's ear licking the shell once finished watching Tamsin go a level higher.

"I need you to…"Tamsin begged her face bright red.

"What do you need my dear tam tam?" Bo asked her eyes sparkling bluer than ever.

"God, Bo. Just fuck me already" She screamed her nails digging into Bo's arms.

"All you had to do was ask my beauty" Bo replied not showing how hot it was hearing Tamsin swear.

"But first…clothes" she states seeing neither of them were naked, that had to change.

First tearing Bo's shirt of her back and chucking it to the side leaving her in just a purple pretty bra and tight jeans.

Soon they were both naked and that image for the next 20 lifetimes will be seared into Tamsin's mind just was she wanted it.

"You're prefect, Bo" the stated looking the brunette up and down.

"You're beautiful" Bo replied kissing her way down her abdomen.

She began placing light touches and kisses where Tamsin wanted it most, but Bo knew first she could push her a bit further.

Or not maybe her sex-radar was off because the blonde's hips began moving around.

Suddenly plunging her two fingers deep into the detective watching as Tamsin's mouth fell open and began breathing the words 'oh my fucking god'.

After a few minutes Tamsin seemed to adjust to Bo inside her because her sexual aura dropped, Bo took this as a sign to add another finger. She had been with women before and knew what they all liked, Tamsin however this was a whole new experience, a whole new amazing experience.

"Bo….faster….oh…my….Bo…..god…fuck….fuck…fuck" Tamsin yelled her hands gripping the sheets looking for anything to hold onto.

"Bo" one symbol she screamed as Tamsin went flying over the edge one she hadn't been over in a long time.

Bo lay down next to her laughing. "What's…..so….funny?" Tamsin slowly breathed.

"Every time you are mean or rude or sarcastic to me I'm going to remember that" Bo stated grinning like a mad woman.

"What?" she asked turning over to face Bo.

"You're face when you came on my fingers screaming my name" she laughed kissing the detective again the succubus side satisfied and her blue eyes returning to normal.

"Yeah well I'm gonna need something to remember when next time your perfectness annoys me" Tamsin grinned turning to sit between Bo's legs.

"Oh yeah?" Bo asked a dangerous spark in her eyes of blue.

"Oh yeah, your perfectness annoys me a lot. I might need more than one face to remember" She said in her serious detective voice.

* * *

**that's it...yeah. Team Valkubus**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
